The present invention relates to a multi-sectioned coilable shaft that is flexible and has many uses. The invention is particularly useful as a fish gaff, walking stick, magnet handle, scuba diver""s tool, extended light handle, and any application that requires a rigid shank or shaft in one state, and a relaxed coilable state for storage or for transportation.
The present invention is a multi-sectioned coilable shaft that is flexible and has many uses.
It a multi-sectioned shaft which includes an elongate hollow handle. The elongate hollow handle has means for holding a shaft to the elongate hollow handle; the shaft includes a cable with an upper cable end connector attaching the cable to the means for holding the shaft to the elongate hollow handle.
A plurality of cable spacers, each with a longitudinal aperture there through is included. Each aperture is sized so as to allow each cable spacer to slide along the cable. The cable spacers have a conical end portion on one end of the cable spacer and a second aperture concentric to the longitudinal aperture forming an indented receiving portion at an opposite end of the cable spacer. The conical end portion and the indented receiving portion are defined such that the conical end portion of one of the cable spacers is capable of detachably engaging the indented receiving portion of an adjoining cable spacer.
The invention also includes adjusting means for adjusting cable tension. The adjusting means is located proximate the means for holding the shaft to the handle and between the means for holding the shaft to the handle and the plurality of cable spacers. When the adjusting means is loosened, the shaft is caused to become coilable as the cable spacers separate and when the adjusting means is tightened, the shaft is caused to become rigid as the cable spacers are engaged with each other.
The means for holding the shaft to the elongate hollow handle is typically an elongate cam lever, the elongate cam lever being sized to slide inside the elongate hollow handle. The elongate cam lever has a flared first end and a cam shaped second end. The flared first end is sized greater than an inside cross-sectional dimension of the elongate hollow handle such that the flared first end acts as a stop for preventing said flared first end from entering the elongate hollow handle. The upper cable end connector is pivotally engaged to the cam shaped second end.
When the elongate cam lever is pulled through the elongate hollow handle from the flared first end, the elongate cam lever is pivotally rotated to draw tension on the cable as the adjusting means engages the handle, thereby rendering the shaft rigid.
The adjusting means for adjusting cable tension typically includes an adjusting screw having a hollow interior for the slidable passage of the cable there through, and a knob having a hollow interior for the slidable passage of the cable there through. The adjusting screw is adjustably engagable with the adjusting knob and has a conically shaped end for engagement with the indented receiving portion of an adjacent cable spacer.
The elongate hollow handle preferably has an optional outwardly directed flared portion at one end, in which case the elongate hollow handle includes a notched portion in the outwardly directed flared portion. The flared first end of the elongate cam lever engages the flared portion of the elongate hollow handle thereby preventing the elongate cam lever from further travel into the elongate hollow handle. The notched portion typically extends into the handle to the generally straight surface portion of the elongate hollow handle. In this configuration, the notched portion serves to facilitate the folding over of the elongate cam lever on to the elongate hollow handle exterior surface by a cam action which locks the shaft in a rigid position.
The invention further comprises a lower cable end connector which is attached to the cable. The lower cable end connector has means for detachably attaching an object such as a spear, hook, magnet, tools such as screw drivers, socket sets, and many other working devices. The lower cable end connector further has means for engaging and receiving the conical end portion of at adjacent cable spacer. The means for engaging and receiving the conical end portion of the adjacent cable spacer is a second indented portion sized to receive the conical end portion.